


On the Run

by mific



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breastfeeding, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Alys, Kou and baby Ivan on the run in Barrayar after a coup. (not really SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts), [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hand that Rocks the Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88466) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Blended digital art created for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang, for via_ostiense's recording of philomytha's story. This one's about 3/4 original art, and 1/4 adapted from photo references. The podifc is [here](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/33252.html%22).  
> One excellent thing about doing a lot of cover art for the Big Bang was that it pushed me out of my usual fandoms to read the stories I was illustrating. I can highly recommend both this story and the podfic.

 

cover art

 

full sized art

 


End file.
